angels and demons
by giratinastories
Summary: Black must face his personal demons - and while many face them, most do not have an angel by their side. Black/Hilbert/Touya x Reshiram, oneshot.


angels and demons

Black must face his personal demons - and while many face them, most do not have an angel by their side.

* * *

Reshiram looked down upon him. His brown hair and dark eyes stared back. Would they ever look happy? Would they ever not be framed by a furrowed brow and angry eyebrows, would they ever have the glow of life he lacked?

She didn't know where it had gone wrong for him. She had come into being to duel with the green - haired man who had control of Zekrom. Then, when the fight was over, she was meant to return to hibernation.

Something happened seconds before she could.

* * *

'Dream your dream, and then pursue the ideals you need to make that dream a reality,' N told him.

Black was not sentimental. He didn't believe in destiny or in a greater power, not even after seeing the two great beings duel before him. He felt that his life was meaningless, that he lived on a rock in the vast expanse of space, only there due to some freak accident of luck.

He hadn't been journeying to find purpose. At first it was to make White happy. Then, he met N.

The chase began.

And now it was over.

N turned to leave, but Black ran to him and forcibly kissed him. The older boy didn't struggle. There was no reason for this outburst of emotion beside the fact that he saw N as a kindred spirit, another misunderstood person on the planet without meaning.

Reshiram suddenly wanted to know this person.

* * *

"What the hell do you want with me?"

Perhaps his first words to her could have been kinder, but his mouth would soon show that it could produce far worse. Cheren, one of Black's few friends, would simply tut every time he swore, while Bianca, another, would shy away from him a little.

Reshiram didn't know him, not at all. Not even after a year.

"Black," she whispered to him in the nights where he lay awake, psychic powers being a fraction of her skills. "I am here. Nothing will hurt you," she soothed.

"It's not monsters I'm afraid of. It's what I'm thinking I fear most of the time."

Reshiram didn't know what to say.

* * *

In the mornings, he'd wake from nightmares or even standard dreams screaming and shouting, before rubbing his eyes, seeing he was home and whispering words that others would see as self-hate to calm himself.

Reshiram was there. She wanted to help but she never knew what was wrong. It made her despise herself - she thought that if Darkrai absorbed this boy's negativity then the Legend of Darkness would explode.

It was quiet around Black's house. His parents were nonexistent to Reshiram - whenever she brought it up he'd carefully tread around the subject and when she tried to forcefully look into his mind with her incredible psychic powers nothing would appear to do with it.

Every day he'd sing the same song, speaking of how he no longer cared about anything and to let the people say whatever they wanted to, because he wouldn't be around much longer - he was almost certainly suicidal.

* * *

They never spent much time together. Black was more inclined to listen to human friends, like his self-proclaimed 'tutor,' Nate, who was actually a very outgoing person. Reshiram found Nate easy to understand, but once again she would be confused if the two of them got too close - it wasn't how Arceus intended, was it? But, she resigned herself to thinking, love is love.

There was another boy, Calem, hailing from Kalos - despite an age gap of six years, the two were still great friends. Calem was almost as partial as Black to spitting rage and curses, and at the same time was as intelligent as Black.

He was not a good person; he'd made that quite clear. He had teased her several times with hints of his past, 'I've been involved with some bad stuff before, no doubt. But hey, what's fun without a bit of shit to even it out?'

* * *

Black was never restful. He took jobs from everybody, to do with everything - he had smuggled stuff, stolen stuff, broken stuff... The only one she wasn't sure if he was joking or not was killing stuff, because the tone was jolly but the frown balanced it out.

It was after a while he decided to work as a full time mercenary, a difficult thing to do with the threat of the United Region's Army and the multiple Defence Forces hanging over your head. He had completed work for Team Rocket and later on Team Flare with distinctions.

Reshiram wanted so desperately for him to stop, but she knew if she did and he listened he'd turn back into that shell instead of the now focused, now ruthless maniac he had become.

She had tried to draw the line at a certain mission for Team Galactic while they had been sightseeing in Sinnoh, but that was where he drew the line for her involvement.

So he freed the Angel, released Reshiram as N had to Zekrom before him - reversed. While N was releasing his demons and letting his better side rise, Black released his angel and let himself be consumed utterly by demons.

* * *

"Reshiram, goodbye," Black gave her his farewell as the Pokéball became vacant.

"Black, please don't do this," Reshiram pleaded.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I have a plan," he said. "I'm going to wait till I'm in a high enough position to talk to the leaders of any team and then blow the bastards away. To fight monsters, you have to stop being human sometimes. I forget who said that, but they were better at phrasing than me. Reshiram, if I die, I'm happy. If I live, I'm happy," he finished.

The Angel blinked at the solemn words and knew the boy. He had never lived. All he wanted to do was die. But she still didn't know why.

Reshiram left him at his wishes, but his words would dwell heavily on her until they met again.


End file.
